The Meaning Of Christmas
by xxxSonamyLover101xxx
Summary: Knuckles doesn't understand Christmas or why people celebrate it but our favorite treasure hunter comes and tells him the meaning of Christmas and gives him his VERY FIRST Christmas present


**I thought I will do a Knuxouge Xmas one-shot which I hope you will enjoy, Knuckles doesn't understand what Xmas is all about and our favourite bat-girl will teach him all about it, enjoy and Merry Xmas**

It's the 23rd of December, 2 more days until Christmas day. The snow was falling down from the sky in big snowflakes and they say that nearly every single flake is the same. It is also so snowing on Angel Island where our favourite red echidna lives that guards the Master Emerald all day and all night. Knuckles don't understand what Christmas is all about but he couldn't care less about it. All he cares about is his job to guard the Master Emerald.

"Bloody Christmas" he grunted with his eyes closed and arms behind his head "Worst time of the year because it's bloody cold out here"

Knuckles didn't even make the effort to decorate the Master Emerald alter; he thinks it's stupid and pathetic. He didn't care about receiving presents either. But he would like to see his beloved Bat-Girl thief; he won't even admit to himself that he really likes her.

Then he heard footsteps crunching through the snow, he opened his purple eyes and he saw Rouge walking towards him with a box. She was wearing a bright red coat with a fluffy white trim on the bottom, on the sleeves and round the neck; she also had red eye shadow on with match red lipstick. She was wearing black leggings and her white heeled shoes but with red hearts on the bottom instead of pink, she was also wearing purple mittens and on her right ear was a big red ribbon.

"Hey Knucklehead" she greeted "Happy Christmas"

Knuckles rolled his eyes "Christmas my red butt"

Rouge placed the box down and placed her hands on her hips and had a small glare on her face "What's the matter with you Mr Grumpy?"

He got up and got into a fighting stance "What's it to you? You are just a thief and after my Master Emerald"

She folded her arms and glared at him "I am not here for that big emerald till next year you big pin head"

Knuckles took down his guard, if she isn't here for that then what is she here for? "Then why are you here?"

Rouge opened the box which held some Christmas decorations "Well I heard from Big Blue that you don't celebrate Christmas and that you hate it…You are such a Scrooge"

Knuckles looked confused, what is a Scrooge "What the hell is a Scrooge?"

Rouge looked at him with wide eyes "You mean…you don't know about Christmas or 'The Christmas Carol' story?"

Knuckles shook his head as in no "Just tell me what it is"

Rouge then grinned at him "As long that I get to do up the Master Emerald alter?"

Knuckles growled and glared at her "NO WAY IN HELL IM LETTING YOU DO THAT!"

Rouge didn't listen to him, she grabbed some red tinsel and flew up towards the alter. She wrapped it around the supporting pillars and continued to repeat the process with other pillars "Don't be such an idiot Knucklehead, Christmas is a great holiday"

He grunted at her response "What's so special about it?"

Rouge then grabbed some lights and grabbed some sticky tap so she can stick them on the stair railing "It's a time to be with your loved ones like your friends. Also the presents that you are given and a big turkey dinner"

Knuckles took this in but that doesn't explain why she called him a Scrooge "That don't explain why you called me a Scrooge?"

Rouge giggled with a grin as she used her hotwire ability to light up the lights and they were flashing with red and gold colours "Well to cut the long story short, a guy was called Scrooge and he _hated_ Christmas and people but he got haunted by three sprits about his past, present and future on Christmas Eve but after what he saw in his future…he started to like Christmas and to be more kind to other people"

"So you are referring to a Christmas loather?"

Rouge giggled as went to place the remaining lights around the alter ceiling also with the sticky tape "Well yeah, you are such a Scrooge that says Humbug"

Knuckles looked confused again, what is a Humbug? "Stop with the stupid words will you"

She rolled her eyes as she did the hotwire again and they were flashing in the same colour as the lights on the stair railing. She flew back own and landed next to Knuckles, she smiled at her work "Not bad if I say so myself"

Knuckles had to admit, she did a great job at decorating the alter. It gave it more life on the island, he done a small smile "Wow that's great, thanks"

Rouge smiled at him and then she remembered something "Oh I almost forgot, you may keep these since I don't need them anymore"

He looked at her with wonder "Why? What about your place?"

"Oh sweetie, my apartment is like Santa's grotto when you walk in it"

"Who is Santa?"

Rouge chocked on her saliva at that, what the hell is wrong with him?! Everyone knows who Santa Claus is…well apart from Knuckles "You seriously don't know?" she said "Santa Claus brings everyone their Christmas presents on Christmas Day…You are a clueless moron"

"SHUT UP!" he yelled as he glared at her "NOT MY FAULT THAT I DIDN'T GROW UP ROUND CHRISTMAS OR WHAT EVER IT IS!"

Rouge placed her hands on her hips and her left eye was twitching in anger "THEN WHY DID YOU WANNA LEARN ABOUT IT!? I DONE THE WHOLE ALTER UP FOR YOU AND THIS HOW YOU SAY THANK YOU?!"

Knuckles didn't say anything else to her, he sighed "Sorry, it's just I never have anyone to celebrate it with. I'm the only echidna left alive, plus my father had VERY strict rules when it came to Christmas. He only cared about his work and so did everyone else…I knew Christmas existed but no one taught me about it"

Rouge felt sorry for him, never to know about Christmas as a kid must be rough "So you never got a present on Christmas Day"

He shook his head "Not a single one"

Rouge reached into her pocket and pulled out a wrapped up gift and handed it to him "Here, I got you this and I _promise _that I didn't steal it"

Knuckles took the gift from her and unwrapped it. It was a stainless steel cross pendent on a silver chain, it had a small diamond on the middle and it was also engraved on the front and it said 'Number 1 Emerald Guardian'

He was speechless "Wow thanks Rouge, this is great"

Rouge smiled with a blush on her face "That's alright; I better get going since I still have some presents to wrap up"

Knuckles understood that as he put on his cross pendent "I understand, I'll see you later"

She started to flap her wings as she hovered above the ground "Oh and one more thing"

"What's that?"

She grinned "What did you get me?"

Knuckles stopped dead in his tracks as he glared up at her "YOU'RE BATTY!"

Rouge giggled as she flew away from Angel Island as she looked back at him, she winked and blew him a kiss "Just pushing your buttons Scrooge…Merry Christmas"

He rolled his eyes and chuckled as he saw her fly down towards the town "Merry Christmas Bat-Girl"

**I thought this was pretty good and I found it funny when Rouge kept calling him Scrooge XD review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


End file.
